


By the Ranks Or Single File

by ehemfitz



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carol pulling rank on Steve to get him to do something minor like getting her coffee or something.</p>
<p>Or, Carol and Steve have a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Ranks Or Single File

**Author's Note:**

> I’m compromising my dignity in order to try and get everyone to love this friendship as much as I do (I am not a good writer as you will quickly discover). Title is from Disney’s The Jungle Book (don’t ask me why- I don’t know either).

For once, it was a quiet Sunday afternoon for Steve Rogers and the rest of his team. It seemed that everyone, from Dr. Doom to Absorbing Man, had unilaterally decided the Avengers deserved a day off. Steve was content to stay in for the day, having already gone on his run in the early morning. Sharon was off in Madripoor on some mission she couldn’t even tell Steve about- recon, or so she told him.

With an empty day spread out in front of him, Steve decided to call Carol and invite her over to catch up. They hadn’t spent a day together for a while without a villain being involved, and he figured they were long overdue for some bonding- captains style. Carol happily agreed, and showed up at Steve’s apartment a little after one, laden with chicken wings and a stack of DVDs.

“Hey there, Rogers,” she said brightly, giving him a quick one-armed hug before Steve stepped back to let her in.

“Danvers,” he said, taking the wings from her and gesturing to the couch in the living room before heading to the kitchen. “Long time no see. I hear you’re keeping busy, though.”

Carol plopped down on the couch with surprising looseness. Steve suspected Jessica was rubbing off on her. “Well, you know how it is. Get a demotion and suddenly everyone loves you. I should’ve taken your advice years ago- but don’t ever remind me I just said that.”

“Said what?” Steve said, laughing, as he came back in with two plates. “It’s nice not being the only Captain on the team again, you know.”

“Hey now, the mantle might’ve changed but I’m still a colonel,” Carol said, stealing a wing and grinning at Steve.

“Yes, ma’am. I wouldn’t dare suggest otherwise,” Steve said with a mock salute.

“And don’t you forget it. So. What’re we watching?”

Steve leaned over and looked through the DVDs Carol had set down on the coffee table. He held up two, then said, “You pick.”

“Easy.  _The Rookie_.”

“What? Really? Over  _Flyboys_? I had you pegged for the movie about flying.”

Carol shrugged, grabbing another wing. “What can I say, I’m a sucker for a good comeback story. Now stop stalling and start the movie, Rogers.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Steve said, laughing while going over to the DVD player and starting it up.

He’d just gotten a wing for himself and had sat back down on the couch when Carol said, “You got any soda?”

“It’s in the fridge, I think there’s a few kinds. Help yourself,” Steve said.

“Hey now, I brought the wings, can’t you get the sodas?” Carol said, prodding Steve in the side with her elbow.

“I just got up and started the movie, so that means it’s your turn to get up and get the drinks.”

Carol turned and face him. “Nope, that’s not how we’re doing this. Now, Captain, your superior is requesting something. Are you really going to deny a colonel their request?”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed, getting up before standing at attention. “No, sir. I’ll be right back,” he said.

“Damn straight,” Carol said, smiling at him.

“You know, I think I liked it better before you took the mantle. I’m starting to think you’re compensating for your demotion, Carol,” he said, walking out of the room.

“That’s ridiculous, Steve. Maybe now I just like rubbing it in your face a little more,” she said with a mockingly sweet smile on her face.

“Oh yeah,  _that_  I’ve noticed,” Steve answered. He walked back in and handed Carol a coke before he settled back down on the couch. If being subordinate for the afternoon resulted in chicken wings, easy banter, and comfortable smiles, Steve was more than happy to defer to Carol.


End file.
